Conventional manufacturing systems exist for the production of goods. Many such manufacturing systems allow for mass production of goods in a timely, cost-effective manner. In order to produce goods in a timely, cost-effective manner, however, many conventional manufacturing systems rely on the fact that the goods being produced are identical or nearly identical. In other words, manufacturers often deliver products within a product line for which an associated manufacturing process has been designed and optimized. Due to the fact that such manufacturing processes are often large-scale (in order to be cost-effective on a per-item basis) and complex, it may be difficult for manufacturers to rapidly adapt to customers' changing product needs, particularly on a per-customer basis.